DBZ Game Show
by dbzfangirl7683
Summary: Some of the Dragon Ball Z characters are stuck in a inescapable game show with a crazy host... Krillin finds out that he is better than Yamcha, in a way. Yamcha gets a lot if crap... And Krillin shall die ,a lot... :)
1. Chapter 1

"Hello everybody! Welcome to the show! This is a friendly show even when we battle a little it's all nice. With out the Dragon Balls we would all be lost! Shenron will grant my wishes only." He says like he knows someone will try to wish them self away. "I am evilly smirking you might want to know sense none of our competitors can see me."

"Umm... I don't feel safe!" You here a small voice say from behind one of the doors suddenly.

"Shut up Yamcha you signed a contract!" The person yells at him. He sounds very mad.

"But..."

You hear him once more. You feel a little sorry for him. You try to move but you can't. Its like one of those dreams where you can only watch and hope for the best. You want to be scared but you just can't. In you gut you know it will all be OK. You last try to look around to see if you can see your self and maybe your tied up but can't feel it. When you looked you were not there. So you started to pay attention to what the strange man was saying.

"Alright time for safety rules!" Now he seemed less dangerous and friendly even. "So you guys don't need to now where the exits are do you?" He asks.

"YES!" You hear a lot of voices scream out.

"You are a little worried and would like to know how you could also leave. You try to say yes to but can't hear yourself over the others./p

"Oh well let's jump right in then." He says cheerfully.

"You scream for him to stop but even know in silence you can't hear you own voice and it also seems no one else can ether.

"So hear we go!"

"You take a deep breath because you know your in for a long and very interesting ride.


	2. Chapter 2 The House

I'm super sorry that I waited for so long to post this... I'll try to do one chapter per week or so. Sorry to any Yamcha fans,(even if no one here knows who he is...) I gave him the worst of it all.

After the "Safety Rules" the man starts talking about something else. "Now for the rooms." He loudly says.

"Wait just a minute," A different voice commands. "The Prince of All Saiyns demands to be released from this contraption!"

"Oh, sorry Mr. Prince of all Saiyns." (Finger quoting the 'Prince of all Saiyns' part). The host says sarcastically. "One, I'll call you by your real name, Vegeta." This time he is holding back laughter. "I guess I must free you guys..."

"Thank you!" The man named Yamcha screamed thankfully.

"YAMCHA! SHUT UP! NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU THINK!"

You hear him quietly start to cry. You hear a some one whisper, "Baby." But you can't tell who it is.

You see the announcer roll his eyes and go on, "OK, let's get going. So Vegeta your with Trunks, the father son thing."

"NOOO!" Vegeta cried.

"Come on dad its not really that bad..." Some one said, you think Trunks.

"You'll be dead by tomorrow." Vegeta stated plainly.

Then two doors opened and a man in blue armor walks out.

The host whispered "Your line."

"No. I'm not saying it." Vegeta stated.

"Uhhh, dad say it, its not that bad." Trunks said.

"Fine. Hi I'm Vegeta. There, happy? I said it for you."

"Thank you dad."

Then a different man walk out the other door, he looks like a older teen or in his late 20's.

"Hi I'm Trunks Vegeta's son."

"NOT!" Vegeta yelled.

"No more nonsense, we go though this fast now. No more lines, just names." The announcer says. "OK, so Goku Gohan father son again. Krillin Tien,then Master Roshi Piccolo,then Android 17 Goten. Then the girls Android 18 Bulma, Lanch Videl. Then one lucky lady will get a room to her self;Yamcha!"

Then Tein blurted out: "Yamcha's a dude, and what about Puar? I know you kidnapped her to. I'm more worried about Puar then Yamcha."

"Well Puar gets a pet cage I mean she's a CAT and Yamcha... Oh well!"

Thats the rooms I hope you like! Bye!


	3. Author note thing

OK... So I posted this story-thing about a year or so ago... I'm ashamed of my self for abandoning it... I guess I wanted to say sorry for practically being dead... The reasons I didn't post anything for a while is:

1\. I tried to do a third chapter like 4 times and every time my computer did something to mess it up.

2\. After that I had forgotten it with any other story's that I thought no one would like because they suck...

I guess that some one enjoyed them and thank you for that comment, Akweird.

If anybody reads this and wants me to continue, tell me somehow. You can comment, email me or any thing like that I'll leave me email.

P.S My writing skills have improved! (I think -_-)

My email is- dbzfangirl7683


End file.
